Answer
by Feloi
Summary: Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui jawabannya dari semua hal yang terjadi? / mind to RnR?


**Answer**

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © Kyoto Animation**

**Haruka x Makoto**

**Romance / Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, BL**

**Haru...**

Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui jawabannya.

Ketika aku melihatmu bersamanya di depan mataku setelah semua yang ku lakukan untukmu kau tetap pergi bersamanya. Tetapi sekarang aku tau dirimu tidak pernah mengharapkanku ada di sisimu.

Laut, Badai apa kau mengingatnya Haru. Di sini aku melihatnya di depan mataku, kenapa laut seakan memanggilku untuk mendatanginya dan pergi hanyut bersamanya.

Rin aku tidak pernah membencimu tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa kau sangat mengganggu. Rin kau tau bahwa dirimu sangat beruntung. Di saat aku mencoba untuk tetap di sisi Haru, menjaganya dan menyayanginya tetapi semua hal yang ku lakukan itu tidak pernah dipedulikan oleh Haru.

Sakit rasanya saat pandangan mata milik Haru hanya ditunjukkan untukmu Rin. Bahkan di saat kau pergi meninggalkannya dia tetap mengharapkanmu.

Aku melihatnya saat kalian berdua berada di bawah pohon sakura waktu itu. Aku tak pernah melihat Haru seperti itu. Aku takut Haru akan benar-benar pergi bersamamu dan meninggalkanku.

Perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku menuju laut yang sedari tadi menungguku untuk hayut bersamanya. Haru lihat aku berani mendatangi laut yang sedang mengamuk. Lihat Haru aku tidak merasa takut lagi.

Apa ini...

Kurasakan seseorang menarik lenganku dan menenggelamkanku dalam pelukannya. Siapa...

Apakah boleh aku berharap itu kau Haru. Air mata ini tak bisa ku bendung lagi saat aku mendongak dan melihatmu.

"Haru." kataku lirih, aku dapat melihat keterkejutan di matamu, kenapa Haru kenapa dirimu terlihat begitu khawatir. Aku ingat aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini di saat ingin menyelamatkan Rei.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Makoto? KENAPA KAU KESANA, APA KAU INGIN MATI HAH?" apa ini kenapa kau menangis Haru. Ku angkat tanganku untuk mengusap air matamu.

"Hentikan!" kau menepis tanganku yang berada dipipimu. Kenapa Haru kenapa kau membuatku berharap dan sedetik kemudian kau menghancurkan harapan itu.

"Makoto, Haru." ku lihat Rin berlari menghampiri kami dan dirimu langsung melepas pelukanmu terhadapku.

"Apa kaluan tidak apa-apa? apa yang kalian lakukan di tengah badai seperti ini?"

"Ah tadi kami hanya jalan-jalan Ri... eh!" ku rasakan tangan Haru menarikku menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Hei Haru kau mau kemana?" teriak Rin sambil berusaha mengejar kami. Ku lihat wajah Haru terlihat putus asa. Kenapa apkah karena kau tidak rela meninggalkan Rin dan terpaksa bersamaku. Ku hentikan langkahku.

"Haru kau mau membawaku kemana? kau tidak mendengar Rin dari tadi berteriak?"

"Hah kalian sebenarnya mau kemana sih?" kenapa kalian membuatku lebih merasakan sakit. Kenapa aku harus berada di antara kalian.

"Rin, jangan ikuti kami." ucap haru sambil menarik lenganku kembali menjauhi Rin. ku lihat Rin menatap sendu kearah kami. Rin maafkan aku bolehkan aku egois untuk memiliki Haru saat ini saja. Tiba-tiba saja Haru menghentikan langkahnya kulihat sekitar aku tak pernah tau tempat ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sana tadi Makoto?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat laut haru." ucapku sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Aku melihatmu melangkah ke laut Makoto, aku tau kau takut terhadap laut. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan tadi?" dia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku hanya terdiam aku bingung apa yang harus ku katakan.

"Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku HAH! Makoto aku... aku membutuhkanmu aku tak ingin kau menghilang.. a..a..aku." ku lihat air matanya mengalir di wajahnya. apa Haru apa yang barusan ku dengar itu. Kenapa kau membuatku berharap lagi kenapa Haru.

"Haru aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, walaupun aku meninggalkanmu bukankah masih ada Rin, Nagisa, Rei dan lainnya?" aku bodoh padahal jelas-jelas tadi aku ingin pergi jauh meninggalkan Haru.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, bukan yang lain. Kenapa kau tak mengerti perasaanku Makoto!"

Bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui jawaban itu. perasaanmu bagaimana aku tau Haru. Yang aku tahu selama ini perasaanmu selalu mengarah ke Rin seorang. Pandanganmu bahkan tak pernah terlepas dari Rin walau Rin membenci kita tapi kau tetao peduli padanya tetap menghawatirkannya.

"Apa maksudmu Haru?" aku ini benar-benar bodoh.

"Aku menyukaimu. hanya dirimu Makoto Tachibana." kurasakan bibir Haru menyentuh bibirku, lembut. Air mataku sudah tak bisa ku hentikan lagi. Aku menagis tetapi aku senag karena hal ini adalah tangis bahagia.

"Aku tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpamu, selama ini aku hanya bisa bergantung padamu Makoto."

"Selama ini aku hanya bisa mencintaimu Haru." aku tau sekarang jawabannya, akulah yang terlalu bodoh untuk bisa menjawabnya.

Haru benar Selama ini kita bergantung satu sam lain. Aku hanya dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu terhadap Rin. Rin maafkan aku, aku tau kamu menyukai Haru tetapi aku ingin egois memiliki Haru selamanya dan hanya untuk diriku.

.

.

.

**Berakhir dengan nggak jelas, hehehe ^^/**


End file.
